Love, Forever
by Dr. Fang's Girl
Summary: This is my version of Bella's change. The one kiss that will change her forever. read and review please!


Love, Forever

We were in a room at the Cullen's house that I've never seen before. In the middle of the room, was a king size bed. It was the most comfortable bed I have ever been on before, and it was piled high with dozens of pillows. All along the walls were various amounts of medical equipment, just in case anything might go wrong. Edward and I were sitting criss-crossed on the bed, facing one another. Dread and guilt were plastered all over his face.

"Bella, you know you don't have to do this. We can just live our lives normally, just like we have been," he said, almost pleading. He took a hold of my hands, trying to make his words sink in.

"Edward, stop. I'm doing this. What will you do when I'm eighty years old and you're still seventeen? Or when another bloodthirsty vampire comes around?" No, I was going through with it. I thought to myself. The decision was made a long time ago. "And this way, if we have to face an army of newborn vampires, I won't have to sit on the side lines." I said trying to lighten the mood, but without much success.

He laughed dryly with no humor. He pulled me on to his lap. I stared into his eyes, which were the darkest shade of black I have ever seen, even though he hunted the whole entire day before. I pressed myself closer to him, and rested my head on his chest. I tilted my chin up to press my lips to jaw. He looked down at me and cupped my face in one of his hands while the other was tangled in my hair. We stared into each others eyes.

I knew he loved me, just as much as I loved him. And I knew he wanted to spend forever with me. And I knew he would appreciate me being a little more durable after I was changed into a vampire. But I just didn't understand why he was so upset.

"Why are you acting like this?" I asked him trying to find an answer to why he was so up tight.

He didn't answer me right away. "I'm just… I'm just afraid… I'm just afraid that you'll…" He trailed off, still not answering my question.

Then it hit me like a freight train. I put my hands on either side of his face and made him look me so he knew I was serious. "Are you afraid that I'm going to regret my decisions? Are you afraid I'm going to resent you forever?"

All he did was nod, looking down like he was ashamed.

I tightened my grip on his face, staring into his eyes, making him look at me. "I will never regret any of my decisions. I know it will be hard for me at first, but we'll get through it together. I will never resent you for letting me spend the rest of forever with you. I love you with everything that I am." I told him with the most sincerity that was ever possible.

The moment I said that, it was like the weight of the universe was lifted off of him. His eyes lightened. It was like I said the magic words to take him out of his trance. All of the tension melted off of him. The only things I saw in his eyes were love, and a little excitement. I could tell he was ready for me to join his family in the last way possible.

"Oh, Bella. Thank you so much." And he pulled me into his stone embrace.

When he finally pulled away, he pressed his lips to my mouth. He kissed me with most love than he ever had before. This kiss gentle, it wasn't filled with lust like a lot others. The kiss was soft, and not so fierce. It was just filled with all of his love for me. I had to pull away so I could take a breath. I rested my forehead on his.

"I'm ready," I whispered, mostly to myself.

"There is no going back," he warned.

"No going back," I repeated.

With that, I crushed my lips on to his. He responded, kissing me with his cold, stone lips. He moved from my lips, to my jaw, softly moving his lips over my skin. Then very slowly, he made his way to my neck. I inhaled sharply. He was finally right over were my pulse beated rapidly. He kissed the spot that would make me his forever. He looked into my brown eyes for the last time, and I felt his teeth pierce my skin.

I grabbed tightly on to his shoulder. It felt like the room was spinning. I was getting light headed as my blood flowed in to his mouth. After a few very silent moments, he pulled away. I felt the blaze of his venom course through my veins. That's when I felt the fire tear through me. It was like an inferno pumping through my body, getting hotter with every beat of my heart. I was holding in a scream, but the pain was so intense. I finally couldn't hold it anymore. I let out a brief, blood curdling scream. I saw dry sobs rip threw Edward. This was agony watching him in so much pain, and it was because of me. I felt another scream coming on, but I bit my lip, tasting blood, holding it in. Then I returned my gaze back to Edward. I saw the pain and torment on his face as he clearly saw the pain and torture on mine. Then in a blink of an eye, he was kissing me. His cold lips were a temporary relief from the fire. I forgot about the pain. I forgot where I was. All I knew was I was with Edward, and I would be with him forever. And that was the last thing I felt, Edward's cold, smooth lips on mine, as I slipped over the edge into oblivion, to where I awaited my new life.


End file.
